El amor en un espejo
by Valentina Penn
Summary: Laney es una chica con problemas y por un deseo su vida cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _Pov Laney._

 _Soy Laney Penn tengo 14 año Digamos que mi vida no es un jardín de rosas, mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía seis mi madre me culpa por eso y para culminar con mi patética existencia la persona que vi como una hermana me traiciono *carrie beff*_

 _Cierto día estaba tan mal que rogué a Dios que me enviara un ángel para que no me sintiera sola pero no obtuve respuestas._

 _*Un día* Fin del Pov._

Laney estaba terminado de arreglarse para irse al liceo, Al bajar se encontró con su mamá que al parecer estaba borracha.

-Mamá ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-pregunto Laney y su madre puso una cara de enfado.

-Y a ti que te importa mejor ya vete o llegaras tarde y no sé te olvide que tienes que limpiar-Dijo su madre.

-Pero si las hice ayer-Dijo Laney.

-Las harás todos los días si es posible ahora vete niña malcriada-Dijo la mamá de Laney.

Laney sale de su casa al liceo.

Al llegar ve a su novio y a Carrie juntos demasiado.

-Hola Carlos veo que ya me cambiaste por esta perra y tu Carrie no te vasto por ponerme en ridículo si no que ahora me quista el novio me das asco-Dijo Laney a Carlos quien es un chico moreno ojos miel cabello negro y a Carrie.

-No le llames así además tú y yo habíamos terminado ayer-Dijo Carlos.

-Si claro por qué yo soy adivina y que clase de persona termina con una para irse al día siguiente con otra y segundo ella se ganó ese nombre o que tengo que llamarla pan de Dios por qué es muy santa-Dijo Laney molesta.

-Laney perdona me pero es que yo quero a Carlos y lo otro fue un accidente –Dijo Carrie.

-Pues no te creo hipócrita y estúpida-Dijo Laney a lo que Carlos le metió una cachetada.

-Por qué mejor no te vas –Dijo Carlos a lo que Laney respondió con una patada en la entre pierna y una cachetada.

-Si me voy pero porque no quiero ver a estas personas que me dan asco y si me vuelvas a tocar conocerás a la verdadera Laney.

 **Después de clases.**

Laney se fue a su casa y al llegar hace toda la limpieza y al subir a su habitación se concentró en el espejo pero luego no le presto más atención se cambió y se durmió.

 **En su sueños.**

Laney estaba en su habitación hablando con una chico el cual no sé le veía el rostro.

-Promete me que no me dejaras-Dijo la pelirroja Casi llorando.

-No lo are te prometí que estaremos junto siempre y ahora más porque te amo.-Dijo el chico el cual se acercó a Laney y le plasma un dulce y tierno beso en los labios haciendo sentir el sentimiento.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Laney se despertó de golpe un poco alterada y vio su reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la madrugada y ella se despertaba a las 5:30 am pero como no podía volverse a dormir se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su peinadora.

Al estar frente del espejo visualizo una habitación dentro del espejo.

-¿Qué diablos?-Dijo Laney y de repente un chico peli-azul se levantó de su cama.

-Mamá aún es muy temprano-dijo el chico viendo el reloj pero luego se percató que su mamá no estaba en la habitación.

Laney estaba en shock no sabía que decir y cuando iba hablar el chico se percató de la pelirroja en el espejo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto el chico.

-Me llamo Laney Penn y para aclarar estoy igual de confundida que tú-Dijo Laney.

-Soy Corey Riffin y ¿Cómo es que puedo verte a través del espejo?-Pregunto Corey.

-No tengo idea diría que es un sueño pero ya me pellizque y no lo es-Dijo Laney.

\- Entonces no es un sueño pero tampoco es nada de la vida real y ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Corey.

-Tengo 14 y ¿tu?-Pregunto Laney.

-Igual y Dime Laney tienes amigos-Dijo Corey.

-No-Dijo Laney bajando el rostro- Las personas me tratan como basura y a la única que quise como amiga y hermana me apuñaleo por la espalda con mi supuesto novio-Dijo Laney y se sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores, yo soy tu amigo-Dijo Corey haciendo que Laney sonriera.

-Gracias-Dijo Laney

Los chicos hablaron un buen rato hasta que se les hizo la hora de arreglar se para irse a sus respectivos Liceo pero quedaron verse a las 5 de la tarde.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos ya volví y aquí está mi nueva historia**

 **Adióssss…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Hola chicos bueno disculpen la tardanza pero bueno tuve muchos problemas y quiero decirles que no voy a poder seguir haciendo capítulos ya que me mudo pero es temporal.**

 **El fic.**

 _Se entraban dos niños, un niño y una niña jugando en una casa abandonada…_

 _-¿Qué tal si vamos al ático?-Dijo el niño._

 _-Si-dijo la niña._

 _Al subir se encontraron varias cajas, ropa, polvo, telarañas y un hermoso espejo._

 _-Mira-Dio el niño apuntando a un lugar._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó la niña volteando y su amigo la asusto-Aaaaaaaa-Grito la niño._

 _-Jajajajaja-Reía el niño a carcajadas._

 _-No es graciosos-Dijo la niña y luego se concentró en el espejo acercándose a él._

 _-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el niño._

 _-Sí, es muy bonito-Respondió la niña._

 _-Pues llévatela no le pertenece a nadie además así verías tu hermoso rostro en el reflejo-Dijo el niño sonrojando a su amiga._

 _-Tal vez *le da un beso en el cachete* Y gracias-Dijo la niña y su amiga le planto un beso en los labios que se reflejaba en el espejo._

 _ **En el presente.**_

-¡Laney…Laney…Laney!-Decía un chico devolviendo a la pelirroja a la tierra.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Laney levantando su rostro de la mesa del pupitre y por suerte el salón estaba vacío.

-¿En qué planeta te perdiste?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-y a ti ¿Qué te importa Larry?-Dijo la pelirroja a su compañero.

-Es cierto no me importa pero es que te quedaste dormida en clases y llevo media hora llamándote-Dijo Larry.

-Perdón pero es que tuve un sueño con algo que paso hace mucho-Dijo Laney.

 _ **Donde Corey.**_

Corey estaba en el liceo con dos chicos uno gordo y otro delgado con lentes cerca del casillero.

-Corey ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido en clases?-Dijo el chico con Lentes.

-Tal vez porque no ha comido y no tenía energía Kin-Dijo el gordito.

-Kon ese eres tú y Kin no fue mi intención la clase de matemáticas me aburre pero algo bueno salió mi sueño fue un recuerdo desde hace años-Dijo Corey.

-Y ¿Cuál era ese sueño?-Preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Tenía cuatro años cuando paso fui a jugar con una amiga mía a una casa abandonada no me acuerdo mucho de esa niña solo de sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes y bueno me enamore de ella incluso me acuerdo de haberla besado pero paso hace mucho-Dijo Corey a lo cual sus amigos se quedaron en Shock.

-Entonces tu si te enamoraste una vez, Kon me debes 20 dólares-Dijo Kin.

-Chicos paso hace años y ¿Cómo que apostaron?-Dijo Corey metiendo su cuaderno en el casillero.

-Si bueno Corey Kin y yo nos vamos a la cafetería te vemos haya-Dijo Kon yéndose con Kin.

Al guardar sus cuadernos Corey encontró una foto de él con una niña.

-¿Dónde estarás mi hermosa chica de ojos verdes?-Dijo Corey guardando nuevamente la foto.

 _ **Con Laney.**_

Laney estaba en la cafetería comiendo sola hasta que una chica se acercó.

-Me puedo sentar-Dijo la chica.

-Claro que no Carrie ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio?-Dijo Laney.

-Laney perdóname por favor ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho es solo un chico?-Dijo Carrie con los ojos llorosos.

-Es que no es por él es por ti, te vi como una hermana te conté mis más oscuros secretos te deje conocer mi vida y me preguntas porque sabes creo que esa amistad entre tú y yo no existió –Dijo Laney con varias lágrimas resbalando por sus rostros.

Carrie se fue de ahí y Laney termino de comer para ir al salón donde estaba la última persona que Laney quería ver Carlos.

-Laney-Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Soy Penn para ti-Dijo Laney con un tono molesto.

-Laney perdona me por la cachetada de ayer y sabes lo que paso entre Carrie y yo no fue nada importante ella se me aventó y..y..y-Fue interrumpido.

-Y tu embobado por el beso la defendiste sabes no gastes tu saliva porque a mí ya no me interesa y por favor aléjate de mí-Dijo Laney muy fríamente.

Carlos dejo de insistir y se sentó en su lugar.

Al terminar la clase Laney se fue a su casa en donde estaba su papá cosa que alegro a Laney.

-¡Papá!-grito Laney al verlo.

-hija…*La abraza* Te extrañe princesa-Dijo el sr. Penn.

-Y ¿mamá?-Preguntó Laney.

-Hija ella está bien está su habitación y yo volveré a vivir con ustedes-Dijo el sr. Penn a lo que Laney se puso muy feliz.

Laney y su padre hablaron por un largo rato hasta que decidió subir a su cuarto, al subir se fija en el espejo y ve a Corey sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Hola Corey-Dijo Laney llamando la atención de su amigo peli-azul y se acercó al espejo.

-Hola Laney te tardaste-Dijo Corey frente al espejo.

-Si es que mi padre volvió –Dijo Laney.

-Me alegro por ti y ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Preguntó Corey.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos bueno aquí está el capítulo y bueno espero regresar lo más pronto posible por cierto si a ustedes les gustaría conocer más de mi pueden hacerme pregunta atea vez de los comentarios claro si ustedes quieren.**

 **Adiós…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Mal Carie y Carlos me hacen sufrir demasiado si no me hacen daño me piden disculpas acaso me ven la cara de idiota-Dijo Laney llorando.

-Otra vez ello das no sabes lo que haría por partirle la cara a Carlos-Dijo Corey y Laney se sonrojo.

\- ¿y a ti como te fue?-Pregunto Laney.

-Pues me levantaron un castigo por dormirme en la clase de matemática-Dijo Corey.

-Jajaja y ¿Qué soñaste?-preguntó Laney.

-Con una chica de hermoso ojos verdes que conocí cuando tenía cuatro años y de hecho me enamore-Dijo Corey.

-No eres él único a mí me paso algo igual hoy-Dijo Laney.

-pues hubieras visto la cara extraña de mis amigos cuando les conté-Dijo Corey.

-Me lo imagino-Dijo Laney.

Corey y Laney hablaron un rato hasta que se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó temprano e hizo su rutina de siempre. Al bajar a desayunar y encontró a su padre sirviendo el desayuno, Laney le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, Laney desayuna y se va al liceo. Al llegar ve a Carrie llorando en la entrada pero Laney no le paro y al entrar al salón ve a Lenny y se sienta a su lado.

-Hola Laney di me ¿que hoy si dormiste?-preguntó Lenny

-Sí creo-Dijo Laney y él se rió.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- Preguntó Lenny.

-No aunque vi a Carrie llorando-Dijo Laney.

-Fue porque Carlos le rompió con ella por ti y ella juro vengarse-Dijo Lenny.

-Vengarse de mí, si la que traiciono fue ella no yo además que me ara ponerme en ridículo-Dijo Laney.

En eso llega el profesor y las clases continuaron normalmente.

 **En la salida.**

Laney caminada fuera del liceo cuando llego Carrie.

-¡Espera Penn!-grito Carrie.

-¿Qué quiere Beff?-preguntó Laney.

-Por tu culpa Carlos me dejo, solo por tu culpa-Dijo Carrie metiendo una cachetada a Laney.

-¿Qué te pasa perra fuiste tú la que me lo quito?-Dijo Laney sobándose el cachete incluso le sangraba ya que Carrie tenía una anillo que estaba volteado al sentido de la palma.

-No me digas así-Dijo Carrie furiosa.

-Como quieres que te llame beff-Dijo Laney y Carrie la empujo para que cayera al suelo y termino raspándose los codos.

-Lo siento *Empieza a llorar* Lo siento Laney-Dijo Carrie.

-Estas mal de la cabeza.-Dijo Laney

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola chicos lamento la tardanza aquí está el capítulo protón serán más largos es que estoy bajo preción.**

 **Adiosss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Laney continúo su camino hasta que se encontró con Lenny.

-Hola Laney ¿Qué te paso?-Preguntó el pelirrojo notando los raspones.

-Dos palabras Carrie Beff-Dijo Laney.

-Vaya que está mal de la cabeza-Dijo Lenny.

-Lenny no tiene que fingí que Carrie no te agrada-Dijo Laney.

-a ¿Qué te refieres?-Preguntó Lenny.

-Por favor Lenny crees que no sé qué esa loca peli-azul te atrae –Dijo Laney y Lenny se ruborizo.

-No lo niego pero está loca-Dijo Lenny.

-Lo sabía y bueno en eso tienes razón-Dijo Laney.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mana-Dijo Lenny tomado otro camino y Laney continuo el suyo.

 **En su casa.**

Laney entro a su casa y nota que sus padres no están suerte para ella, sube a su cuarto y ve que Corey había llegado primero.

-Hola Corey-Dijo Laney y él se acercó al espejo.

-Hola Laney ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto al verla.

-Carrie la pobre está loca-Dijo Laney cerca del espejo.

-Y ¿no te duele?-Pregunto Corey.

-Algo pero no importa –Dijo Laney.

-Sí importa límpiate las heridas u obtendrás una infección-Dijo Corey.

-Bien lo are más tarde y ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Laney.

-Bien aburrido nada interesante-Dijo Corey.

-Me imagino *bosteza* Corey desearía que habláramos más pero estoy muy cansada-Dijo Laney.

-Claro Lanes ten dulce sueños-Dijo Corey.

-Igual-Dijo Laney acostándose en su cama para quedarse dormida al tacto de la almohada.

 **Con Corey.**

Corey como aun no tenía sueño entro a Facebook para chatear y ve que novedades hay. De repente le llegó un link de una página y como todo adolescente de 14 años lo mató la curiosidad y le dio clic, al entrar vio el nombre de una leyenda.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó Corey y comenzó a leer.

La lectura:

 **Un espejo.**

Hace años el Rey del cielo tenía una hija, ella le conto que cuando era muy pequeña conoció a un chico del cual se enamoró y por eso no se ha enamorado de un príncipe porque ya en su corazón había alguien más.

El rey al escuchar a su hija se conmovió de la historia pero como no sabía nada de él decidió crear un espejo, le pidió a el rey de las estrellas que le diera unas cuantas estrellas de esperanza y le pidió al rey del hielo su hielo más transparente y con ambos elementos creo un hermoso espejo que en sus bordes parece haber estrella.

Al tenerlo listo se lo dio a su hija, ella no entendió el por qué el regaló ya que tenía muchos espejos pero ese era muy bonito y le dio gracias a su padre, al irse a su cuarto lo colgó al frente de su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levantó y al verse en el espejo lo vio a él chico del cual se enamoró y él también.

-¿Princesa?-Dijo un poco dudoso era un chico blanco, cabellera rubia, ojo negro y usaba una ropa de mago.

La princesa muy contenta hablo con él y le dijo a su padre el cual también se alegró por poder reunir a su hija con el joven que tal vez sería el amor de su vida pero con el pasar del tiempo ambos se enamoraron y no podían reunirse y el padre sabiendo que no podría estar contra su amor lanzo un hechizo y cada luna llena ellos se reúnen…

Al cabo de un año ambos se había enamorado se amaban pero por desgracia el padre del joven era el hechicero real del reino rival con el cual habían tenido guerra desde hace años y su padre aunque le dolía en el alma le quito el espejo y la obligo a casarse.

Cuando el joven se enteró se puso tan mal que al borde de los meses murió y la joven princesa dejo de ser amorosa y cariñosa que incluso en sus ojos no se encontraba su alma.

Y su padre decidió encantar el espejo para que también le sirviera a los amores como conexión diciendo:

-En una noche de Luna llena un lapso de años que ha sido intacto se revelara y el espejo los unirá a través del reflejo, los lapso se han de reforzar pero jamás se han de romper o si no la magia a de desaparecer-Dijo el rey.

El espejo se perdió y se dice que quien lo encuentre cada luna llena se convierte en un portal para unirlos los lapsos.

 **Deja de leer:**

Continuara…

Hola chicos perdón la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo es que estaré viajando con mi hermana y no sé si pueda subir capítulos muy seguido.

Adiosss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Corey dejo de leer y se quedó muy pensativo a través de aquella historia cuando de repente le llego un mensaje de kin.

-Hola Corey ¿te gusto la historia que te envíe?-Preguntó Kin.

-Sí y ¿Por qué la enviaste?-Preguntó Corey.

-Es que hoy cuando te quedaste dormido susurraste tres cosas, un nombre creo que era Laney y sobre un disque espejo y pues de la nada me llego esta historia y pensé que tal vez tendría algo que ver con lo que dijiste-Dijo Kin.

-Pues si oye por curiosidad ¿Cuándo será la próxima luna llena?-Preguntó Corey.

-En unas dos semanas –Dijo Kin.

-Si por cierto buena historia y que triste que el chico muriera-Dijo Corey.

-Sabía que di dirías eso –Dijo Kin y se desconectó e igual Corey.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Laney se despertó temprano hizo su rutina de siempre y se fue al liceo al llegar se sentó en el lugar más lejano pero Carlos se le acerco.

-Hola Laney-Dijo Carlos sentando sé a su lado.

-Que quieres Morales-Dijo Laney con indiferencia.

-Por favor Laney deja tu odio de verdad lamentó lo que te hice por favor perdóname-Dijo Carlos casi que arrodillado.

-Soy Penn para ti y sabes que si te perdono pero te quiero lejos-Dijo Laney.

-Gracias-Dijo Carlos.

-Vaya que eres idiota, yo mejor me voy-Dijo Laney y se fue a otro asiento.

 **Con Corey.**

Corey estaba con los gemelos en el salón ya que el profesor de la primera clase no iba a llegar.

-Oye Corey es cierto que tu sales con Lisa-Dijo Kin.

-Claro que no a mí me gusta otra persona ya se los dije-Dijo Corey.

-Es cierto Kin-Dijo Kon

-Claro perdón es que aún se me hace extraño que mi amigo que jamás habla de amor se enamoró y sigue enamorado de una chica que no ve desde hace 10 años-Dijo Kon.

-Bien aunque Lisa es muy bonita pero la verdad no me llama la atención-Dijo Corey.

-Típico contigo, no crees que deberías buscar un novia-Dijo Kin.

-Que acaso es obligatorio-Dijo Corey.

-Pues si ya que eres el chico más popular y es mejor que tengas una chica Linda a tu lado para que seas más envidiado es algo de código popular-Dijo Kin.

-a quien le importa ese estúpido código-Dijo Corey.

-a todos-Dijo Kon.

-Chicos yo no quiero ser el más popular jamás me intereso ser así ahora con permiso voy al baño-Dijo Corey.

Al llegar estaba la peor persona para Corey en la entrada Lenny Nepp.

-Hola Nepp-Dijo Corey.

-Hola Riffin veo que aún no superas lo de Lisa-Dijo Lenny.

-Claro cómo voy a olvidarlo que ambos me hicieron además di le ha Lisa que deje de inventar el chisme de que salgo con ella-Dijo Corey.

-Claro-Adiós.

-Estúpido-Dijo Corey y entró al baño.

Corey entra se lava las manos mientras pensaba (Condenado Lenny lo odio, menos mal que los chicos no saben nada) Después se fue al salón ya que había tocado el timbre.

Las horas de horas pasaron rápido y Corey decidió irse rápido sin despedirse de los gemelos ya que al parecer iba a llover.

Empezó a caminar por las calles y de repente ve a una chica sentada dibujado era pelirroja, de piel blanca con un suéter negro unos jeans de mezclilla rojos y unas botas Corey se sorprendió.

-Laney-susurro Corey y la chica lo vio y comenzó a correr cuando de repente desapareció.

Corey cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir para ver si no era que su vista le estaba jugando una broma, continuo caminando y encontró el cuaderno de la chica que recientemente vio lo tomo y llego a su casa.

 **Continuara.**

Hola chicos perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortos pero es que me estoy quedando sin ideas en este fic.

Adiós…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Corey llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto vio hacia el espejo y vio que Laney aún no llegaba así que se sentó a ver aquel extraño cuaderno que encontró, lo abrió y vio un dibujo a medio terminar era unos hermosos ojos verdes que a Corey le parecieron muy parecidos pero a quien.

 **Con Laney.**

Laney caminaba a su casa aun en shock cuando vio a un chico peli-azul en la cera y cuando menciono su nombre desapareció. Subió a su cuarto para relajarse un poco pero se ponía pensativa ya que el chico era idéntico a Corey al llegar vio que Corey llego temprano.

-Hola Corey.-Dijo Laney.

-Hola Laney.-Dijo Corey.

-Hoy ganaste tu mañana seré yo-Dijo Laney en forma de broma.

-Claro que no-Dijo Corey.

-Y eso que hoy llegaste temprano-Preguntó Laney.

-Es que iba a llover y me encontré a la peor persona para mí-Dijo Corey.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Laney.

-Larry Nepp pero no sé por qué razón la mayoría le dice Lenny-Dijo Corey y Laney se quedó pensativa -¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Corey al ver a Laney pensativa.

-Es que un compañero de mi salón se llama igual creo que es mera coincidencia-Dijo Laney mostrando un sonrisa.

-Si-Dijo Corey.

-Bueno me voy a Dormir mañana tengo despertarme muy temprano me toca limpieza en el salón-Dijo Laney.

-Claro Lanes descansa.-Dijo Corey.

Laney le mostro un hermosa sonrisa y se acostó en la cama para quedarse rápidamente dormida.

 **En el sueño de Laney.**

Laney se encontraba en su cuarto viendo el espejo en donde se reflejaba un historia.

-¿Qué será?-Dijo Laney sentándose enfrente de él.

Y de repente suena una voz.

-Cuenta la leyenda que el rey del cielo construyo un espejo para su hija para que volviera a ver a aquel chico del cual se enamoró, el espejo se formó con estrellas y hielo, el espejo fue dado a su hija pero ella no entendía por qué otro espejo con tantos que tenía pero se lo quedo porque era muy hermoso tal vez el más bonito de todos, la princesa lo puso en frente de su cama y se quedó dormida al día siguiente paso la cosa más maravillosa el amor de su vida estaba en el reflejo.

Laney se quedó muy pensativa viendo las imágenes y escuchando la narración pero de repente el espejo se tornó negro y salió la princesa en una habitación llorando y diciendo.

-No porque paso esto-Decía ella y luego se reflejó él padre y al chico discutiendo haciendo que el chico se fuera y ella se casándose con un príncipe.

Laney seguía confundida hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz.

-La princesa murió e igual el chico al no poder estar juntos el rey encanto el espejo para que ayudara a las parejas a estar juntas pero si los lapsos formados se rompía el espejo se perdería y la magia se iría por 20 años hasta que fuera encontrado otra vez-De repente apareció la princesa llorando y se acercó a Laney.

-Ten cuidado y defiende tu amor-Dijo y desapareció.

 **Fuera del sueño.**

Laney se despertó asustada y su respiración era agitada no sabía que pasaba pero sabía que tenía que ver con él espejo.

Al día siguiente Laney se despertó e hizo si rutina de siempre y fue al liceo y cuando entro al aula se sentó en el pupitre más cercano a la ventana y en eso llega la profesora.

-Hola Estudiante hay una mala noticia su compañero Lenny entro al programa de intercambio y ya no estudiara con nosotros pero ya deben de estar acostumbrados a eso-Dijo La maestra y continuo su clase.

 **Con Corey.**

Corey estaba en el liceo con los gemelos hablando hasta que Kin menciono a cierta persona.

-Corey ¿Qué paso contigo y Lisa?-Preguntó él y Corey se quedó en shock sin saber que decir ya que no sabía cómo él sabía eso, seguramente fue Lenny y si era así Corey lo mataría por hablar.

-Este… Esté… Esté es una historia muy vieja pero no vale la pena solo que en resumen Lenny es un estúpido-Dijo Corey sin dar detalles para que lo gemelos no supieran demasiado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola Chicos espero que les guste esté capítulo más o menos ya sé cómo terminarlo pero no se preocupen y le quiero dar las gracias a Diana Arg por quererme ayuda y me dio algunas ideas pero si alguien más me quiere echar un manita con gusta la acepto.**

 **Adios…**


	7. Chapter 7 sueños extraños

**Capítulo 7**

Corey volvió al salón y se sentó a escuchar música mientras pensaba hasta que se quedó dormido por el aburrimiento.

 **En sus sueños.**

Estaba Corey hablando con una chica al parecer pelirroja en una habitación ella estaba lloraron y el, la estaba consolando manteniéndola abrazada.

-Corey no me dejes por favor-Dijo ella y Corey la abrazo más fuerte.

-jamás lo are y menos a hora que te encontré mi chica de ojos verdes-Dijo él y ella levanto la vista pero no se veía muy bien su cara parecía borrosa.

-¿cómo que chica de ojos verdes?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando tenía cinco éramos vecinos no te acuerdas tu y yo jugábamos en una casa abandonada donde te di tu primer beso-Dijo Corey y ella se sonrojo en ese momento, Corey se acercó a ella y la beso pero fue un mínimo rose de labios cuando entro un sujeto a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces cerca de ella?-Preguntó al parecer el sujeto era un hombre.

-Te dije que no la iba a dejar la amo mucho -Dijo Corey.

-Si no te alejas por las buenas te alejaras por las malas-Dijo el sujeto y rompió el espejo haciendo que Laney desapareciera pero justo antes de desaparecer, Corey la tomo de la mano dándole un pequeño beso.

-Te prometo que te buscare-Dijo pera ella ya había desaparecido.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Corey se despertó agitado y sudando por suerte para él no había nadie en el salón solo los gemelos.

-al fin despiertas-Dijo Kon.

-Tienes suerte que el profesor no viene y que los otros estudiantes estén en la cafetería-Dijo Kin.

-Lo siento chicos otro extraño sueño e igual que él otro con la misma chica-Dijo Corey.

-Eso puede significar que tu subconsciente la vio y a través de los sueños te dice que puede estar cerca-Dijo Kin.

-No creo es que ella vive muy lejos y no sé si se haya mudado o al menos que siga viva-Dijo Corey.

-Corey nuestro cerebro va a un paso antes de nosotros mismo tal vez la vio o la reconoció y ahora te está diciendo a través de sueños con indicios quien es-Dijo Kin.

-Oigan dejen de hablar de eso me aburre y me da hambre vamos a la cafetería-Dijo Kon.

-Está bien-Dijeron Kin y Corey juntos.

Los chicos se fueron a la cafetería y siguieron hablando sobre el tema de los sueños de Corey y el estómago descomunal de Kon ya que últimamente comía más que un elefante bebe o un elefante adolescente.

 **Mientras con Laney.**

Laney estaba en la preparatoria esperando a que comenzara la tercera clase ya que los primeros dos profesores no habían llegado en eso entra un chico muy extraño tenía un suéter con capucha que el tapaba el rostro y se acercó a Laney.

-Hola-Dijo El chico.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Laney.

-Nadie importante solo necesito un favor tu yo-Dijo el chico.

-Dale-Dijo Laney

-bien, sígueme-Dijo el chico y Laney afirmo con un poco de duda pero al final lo siguió.

Laney siguió al extraño chico hasta un pequeño cuarto en el patio pero cuando le iba hacer una pregunta al chico él había desaparecido y ella solo suspiro y se sentó en la grama de aquel enorme patio y termino quedándose dormida.

 **En el sueño.**

Laney se encontraba caminado en un valle sus pies le dolían pero ella seguía caminado hasta que vio a Corey con otra chica agarrados de las manos.

"¿Qué? Lo sabía él ya tiene novia y yo solo soy una amiga que voy hacer porque ya me enamore de él" fueron sus pensamientos seguía caminado y sonó una melodía que la hizo cantar mientras caminaba por aquel escenario que ahora resultaba ser una calle bañada por la lluvia y envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _Si fuera más linda me verías… (Sigue caminado) sentirías que en tu brazos_ _  
_ _Puedo descansar… (Mira hacia el vidrio de una casa donde sale ella y Corey hablando por el espejo) somos tu y yo y nadie más… (Vuelve a caminar)_ _  
_ _Tú me salvas pero cualquier momento que te iras… (Mira hacia él espejo de una tienda donde sale ella llorando y Corey consolándola)_ _  
_ _Pero te veo a caminar de la mano y con ella… (Ve a Corey caminando con aquella chica_ _agarrados de la mano)_ _  
_ _Caigo de rodilla para orar diciendo… (Laney cae de rodillas con el rostro bajo y la lluvia se hace más fuerte)_ _  
_ _Cuando ella te abrase… (Ve como ella intenta abrazarlo) ya no sé qué hare no lo suportare…_ _(Sus lágrimas comienzan a caer una tras otra)_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más… (Ella mira hacia un charco donde sale ella con él abrazados)_ _  
_ _Cuando ella te bese… (Sale la chica tratando de besar a Corey)… sé que moriré no lo suportare… (Cae_ _totalmente en el suelo y sus lágrimas se tornan rojas)_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más… (De repente Corey deja a la chica a la cual le había negado todo lo que intento y se acercó a Laney cargando la en sus brazos para terminar dándole un beso)_

 _-Jamás te dejare por nadie-Dijo Corey._

 **Fin del sueño.**

Laney se despierta y su respiración era muy agitada, giro su cabeza para ver en todas direcciones y vio una chica pelinegra, con gafas y un pequeño cuaderno negro sentada a unos dos pasos de ella.

-Hola Laney al fin despertaste-Dijo la joven.

-Hola Celia-Dijo Laney sonriente.

-Tienes suerte que nos informaron que no habrá clases y que yo me quede por que no te vi en la reunión, me preocupe y empecé a buscarte, encontrándote aquí-Dijo ella.

-Gracias por tomarte esas molestias-Dijo Laney.

-Bien, bueno yo me voy espero verte mañana-Dijo la joven levantando se para irse.

-Claro, adiós-Dijo Laney y se quedó un momento pensando un poco en aquel sueño tal extraño que había tenido. "Me parece extraño soñar aquel sueño y por qué canté esa canción si Corey no me gusta" fueron sus pensamientos a los cuales dejo de lado para ir por sus cosas y volver a su casa donde seguro Corey y su padre la estarían esperando.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos perdón la tardanza** **muchos asuntos espero les guste y tal vez me den una idea de algo que quieran que aparezca en el fic.**

 **Adiosss…**


	8. Chapter 8 encuentro

**Capítulo 8**

 ***Dos Semanas después***

Era un día sábado por la tarde Laney estaba en el parque acompañando a su hermana pequeña Micaela, Hermana por parte de su papá, Micaela es una niña de 6 años de edad idéntica a Laney solo que ella tiene el cabello negro y algo ondulado, muy dulce.

-Hermana quiero un helado-Dijo la pequeña.

-Claro Mica-Dijo Laney llamando a la pequeña por su sobrenombre.

Laney fue a comprar un helado y de repente ve a Carlos con Carrie besándose cosa que hizo que Laney sintiera que su mundo se callera al suelo "No sabía que al verlos así iba a soler tanto" fueron sus pensamientos pero no tomo eso en cuenta y fue a donde su hermana y le dio el helado.

De repente aparecen unas chicas con pintas de ser ladronas y se acercan a Laney quien estaba sentada en una banca viendo a su hermana jugar.

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntó Laney al percatarse de ellas.

-Danos el teléfono que tienes-Dijo una de ellas.

\- No tengo teléfono-Dijo Laney.

-Claro que si estúpida ahora nos los das o le pasara algo a tu hermana-Dijo una de ellas mientras que la otra tenía a su hermana.

-No tengo y suéltala es una niña de 6 años-Dijo Laney.

-No lo haremos-Dijo una de ella y Laney simplemente se puso en guardia mientras ideaba un plan.

-Bien ya se los doy-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche del tamaño de un teléfono.

-Dame lo-Dijo una chica de aproximadamente 18 años de edad al parecer la líder del bando.

-Primero suelta a la niña-Dijo y ellas soltaron a Micaela quien corre hacia Laney.

-muy bien ahora dame lo-Dijo la joven y Laney tomo a Micaela la subió a su espalada y comenzó a correr.

-la perra se nos escapa-Dijo una de ellas y comenzaron a correr tras ella.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr tras Laney quien iba muy lejos minutos después la alcanzaron y la tumbaron haciendo que callera con Micaela.

-Micaela Corre hasta la casa y no te detengas-Dijo Laney y Micaela salió corriendo.

-Aquí estas y ahora por estúpida te va ir peor-Dijo la chica y comenzaron a pegarle a Laney quien enseguida se levantó e intento defender se.

Laney empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe y después de un rato logro zafarse de ellas pero tenía múltiples golpes y rasguños, comenzó a caminar hasta su casa y a mitad de camino se encontró con Micaela sentada en una banca a varías casa de la suya.

-Nena te dije que corrieras hasta la casa-Dijo Laney con ternura a su hermana.

-Lo siento Laney es que a mitad de camino me caí y me doble el tobillo y decidí sentarme-Dijo La niña y Laney la cargo.

-Ahora nos iremos a la casa y te hare un chocolate caliente con galletas-Dijo Laney.

-Si galletas, oye Laney me cantas esa canción que tanto me gusta-Pregunto la niña y Laney no pudo negarse así que comenzó a cantar.

En la última página de un cuento de hadas  
como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió el amor y los sueños no son nada más que

castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu  
pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar  
no dejabas de cantar cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede  
ser el ayer  
vuelva algún día regresar

y que voy a volver y veré estas cadenas que hoy me someten  
con tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar volviendo a reencontrarme  
con el mar  
ya está claro ya sé que el amor superara cualquier bloqueo  
incluso sé que cambiara nuestro destino si lo creo la mala estrella al  
fin se apagara la ignorare que venza mi deseo.

Laney termino de cantar y la niña aplaudió.

-Laney ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa canción? Es muy buena-Preguntó la pequeña.

-¿Qué te parece si te la cuento a la hora de dormir?-Lr preguntó Laney a la pequeña.

-¡Sí!-Grito la niña llegando a su casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta estaba el papá de Laney sentado en sillón.

-hola papá ya llegamos-Dijo Laney bajando a Micaela.

-Hija tienes que ser fuerte-Dijo el papá causando un poco de preocupación en Laney.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Laney.

-Tu madre se fue de la casa dejándonos solos-Dijo su padre y Laney sintió algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes papá si ella no está no importa ahora solo somos nosotros y yo cuidare después de la escuela a Micaela-Dijo Laney y su padre la abrazo.

-Eres muy buena hija y ahora que te veo bien ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas golpeada?-Preguntó el señor con preocupación.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte padre y ahora con permiso le hace un chocolate caliente a Micaela que se torció el pie y estaba llorando-Dijo Laney dirigiéndose a la cocina y preparando la comida y también el chocolate para su querida hermanita.

Una hora después había culminado todo ya que gracias a que su madre la ponía a limpiar y cocinar hacía todo rápido, llamo a su padre y a su hermana para comer y un rato más tarde subió al cuarto de su hermana con el chocolate caliente y las galletas mientras que Micaela estaba lista en su cama.

-Aquí te traje tu chocolate con las galletas para contarte la historia y te vayas a dormir-Dijo Laney.

-Está bien y ahora cuéntame la historia de donde sacaste mi canción favorita-Dijo la niña tomando una galleta y comenzando a comérsela haciendo una escena muy adorable.

-Bien está historia es una leyenda que paso hace mucho: Cuenta la leyenda que el rey del cielo construyo un espejo para su hija para que volviera a ver a aquel chico del cual se enamoró, el espejo se formó con estrellas y hielo, el espejo fue dado a su hija pero ella no entendía por qué otro espejo con tantos que tenía pero se lo quedo porque era muy hermoso tal vez el más bonito de todos, la princesa lo puso en frente de su cama y se quedó dormida al día siguiente paso la cosa más maravillosa el amor de su vida estaba en el reflejo tiempo después él padre y el chico discutieron haciendo que el chico se fuera y ella se casándose con un príncipe La princesa murió e igual el chico al no poder estar juntos el rey encanto el espejo para que ayudara a las parejas a estar juntas pero si los lapsos formados se rompía el espejo se perdería y la magia se iría por 20 años hasta que fuera encontrado otra vez –Dijo Laney y ve que su hermanita había terminado de comerse todo y se había quedado dormida.

Laney se dirige a su cuarto y ve que Corey no había llegado así que se dispuso a sentarse en la ventana y comenzó a llorar sacando todo lo que tenía adentro viendo a la luna llena que estaba en el centro muy hermosa y de repente siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltearse en su rostro sale una hermosa sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Corey?!-Dijo con duda al ver a él peli-azul enfrente de ella.

-Hola Lanes-Dijo y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si fuera su ultima vez juntos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo espero les guste**

 **Adiós…**


	9. Chapter 9 casi un beso

**Capítulo 9**

Después de pasar un largo rato abrazados se separaron.

-Corey ¿Cómo es posible?-Preguntó Laney.

\- no importa, ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos-Dijo Corey.

-tienes razón-Dijo Laney.

-y ¿Por qué llorabas?-Preguntó Corey.

-Mi mamá se fue de la casa dejado me con mi papá y mi hermanita quien ya se había encariñado con mi madre-Dijo Laney.

-No creo que sea solo eso-Dijo Corey.

-Vi a Carlos y a Carrie besándose, no pensé que al verlos así mi corazón se iba a partir más de lo que ya estaba… Es que no entiendo a la vida, antes no tenía a mi padre y mi madre me detestaba y ahora tengo a mi padre y a un hermanita a la que tengo que cuidar y que por poco es golpeada, porque siento que no debería existir -Dijo Laney sentándose en su cama y botando algunas lágrimas.

-Sé que la vida puede doler, pero mientras tengas personas que te quieren, a tu lado estoy muy seguro que saldrás adelante-Dijo Corey abrazando a Laney.

 _Pov Corey._

 _Estaba con Laney abrazándola, la verdad no la quería soltar con ella me sentía seguro e intentare que ella se sienta así conmigo ya que es mi mejor amiga y no la voy a dejar sola._

 _-Laney, yo quisiera saber ¿Cómo es este lugar?-le pregunté_

 _-Pues vamos-Dijo Laney abriendo la ventana._

 _-Y ¿Qué pasa con tu papá?-Pregunté._

 _-No él sabe que a veces me escapo y aquí es muy seguro-Dijo y ambos salimos por la ventana._

 _-Y a ¿Dónde vamos primero?-Pregunte._

 _-Vamos al parque, hay una banda de chicos que cantan y bailan-Dijo._

 _-Claro-Dije y ambos nos dirigimos al parque._

 _Caminos hasta el parque hablando sobre varios temas, Caminamos hasta llegar al parque y nos dirigimos hasta una parte algo alejada donde estaba varios jóvenes de nuestra edad tenía una pequeña tarima con micrófonos, equipos de música y algunos instrumentos y todos estaban sentados en la silla._

 _-Hola chicos-Dijo Laney y varios de ellos mostraron una sonrisa, se nota que no era su primera vez aquí._

 _-LP volviste ya nos hacía falta-Dijo un chico por su altura diría que es el mayor no le calculo más de 18 castaño._

 _-Hola MT, MT él es Corey un amigo mío, Corey él es Marc Torres pero aquí nos llamamos por la primera letra del Nombre y el apellido-Dijo Laney._

 _-¿Cuál es tu apellido Corey?-Me preguntó MT._

 _-Riffin-Dije y él se quedó pensativo._

 _-Pues como eres nuevo te llamaremos RC en otras palabras lo diremos al revés ya CR no suena muy bien que digamos-Dijo y yo entendí perfectamente._

 _-Me gusta-Dije._

 _-Bueno Corey aquí venimos a cantar o conversar la mayoría de los que están aquí tienen un problema en casa, de hecho yo conocí a MT un día que no quería llegar a mi casa ya que sabía que mi madre estaría borracha y para colmo vomitando y cuando estaba así me pegaba entonces iba caminado por aquí y conocí a MT y nos hicimos amigo y cuando supo mi vida me integro al grupo-Dijo Laney._

 _-Si supieras que LP es una de las mejores aquí ¿Por cierto RC sabes cantar o tocar algún instrumento?-Me preguntó MT._

 _-Sí, se cantar y tocar la guitarra.-Dije._

 _En eso se acercaron varios chicos más de hecho fueron dos hacia nosotros ya que se percataron de Laney, no sabía que era tan popular._

 _-¡Hey LP! Al fin nos visitas, claro desde que te volviste muy buena como que nos olvidaste.-Dijo un chicos de como 17 años pelinegro._

 _-Cómo olvidarlos y más a ti doble V-Dijo Laney._

 _-y de mi si te olvidaste-Dijo un chico rubio de 16 o eso le calculo._

 _-claro de no LS-Le dijo Laney._

 _-Corey te presentó a LV y a doble V ambos hermanos y chicos él es Corey pero llámenlo RC-Dijo Laney._

 _-Pues es un gusto RC y LP ¿Qué tal si cantan juntos?-Pregunto Doble V._

 _-Me parece bien y a ti LP-Le pregunté a Laney._

 _-Claro-Dijo y nos dirigimos al escenario._

 _-¡Oigan chicos LP volvió y cantara con alguien nuevo!-Anuncio MT y todos se sentaron a ver._

 _Laney y yo subimos hacia la tarima, la verdad jamás he improvisado y espero que salga bien y como veía a Laney confiada creo que estaré bien, llegamos al escenario y la música comenzó a sonar no sé por qué pero las palabras llegaron a mi cabeza y comencé a cantar._

 _ **MORE THAN THIS**_

 _ **(Corey)**_

 _Me escuchas tú me sientes_ _  
_ _No puedo más te veo todos lados_ _  
_ _No aguanto más bailando tan solo_ _  
_ _Orando para que el corazón puedas curar_ _  
_ _Mientras camino siento que no soy el único_ _  
_ _A quien ves no puedo mirarte y aliarte se._ __

 _Que cuando él te abrase ya no sé qué hare No le soportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más_ _  
_ _Cuando él te bese sé que moriré no lo suportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más no puedo amarte más._ _  
_ _ **(Laney)  
**_ _Si fuera más linda me verías sentirías que en tu brazos_ _  
_ _Puedo descansar somos tu y yo y nadie más_ _  
_ _Tú me salvas pero cualquier momento que te iras_ _  
_ _Pero te veo a caminar de la mano y con ella_ _  
_ _Caigo de rodilla para orar diciendo._ _  
_

_Cuando ella te abrase ya no sé qué hare no lo suportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más_ _  
_ _Cuando ella te bese sé que moriré no lo suportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más._ _  
_ _ **(Corey)**_ _  
_ _No encuentro la forma de decir_ _  
_ _Quiero que te quedes junto a mi_ _  
_ _Y a besarte una vez más amor_

 _ **(Laney)**_ _  
_ _Cierra tus ojos siénteme es esa luz calma mí se_ _  
_ _Y por siempre brillara mi amor_ _  
_ _ **(Laney)**_ _  
_ _Cuando ella te abrase ya no sé qué hare no lo suportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más_

 _ **(Corey)**_ _  
_ _Cuando él te bese sé que moriré no lo suportare_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más_

 _ **(Laney)**_ _ **  
**_ _Cuando ella te abrase ya no sé qué hare no lo suportaré_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más (no puedo amarte más)_

 _ **(Corey)**_ _  
_ _Cuando él te bese sé que moriré (no lo suportare)_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo amarte más (porque no puedo marte más)._

 _Terminamos de cantar y yo estaba enfrente de Laney y no sé por qué pero en un impulso ambos…_

 **Continuara.**

 **-Hola chicos nuevo capítulo espero le guste adiós….**


	10. Chapter 10 sentimientos

**Capítulo 10**

 _Casi nos besamos, pero ella reacciono y se detuvo mientras que el resto aplaudía._

 _-Muy Bien, chicos-Dijo MT con una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias-Dije con Laney al mismo tiempo._

 _-Deberían hacerlo más seguido-Dijo doble v._

 _-Creo que sería divertido-Dijo Corey y de pronto ve que era más de las doce y media- Laney nos tenemos que ir-Finalizó Corey y Laney juntó con él se despiden de los chicos y se van._

 _-Corey ¿Por qué la urgencia de irte?-Preguntó Laney._

 _-Si no me vuelve a mi casa antes de la 1 me quedare aquí hasta el próximo mes-Dijo Corey._

 _-Ok-Dijo Laney y ambos se fueron casi que corriendo._

 _Al llegar Corey entro en el espejo justo un minutos después se marcó la una y el espejo volvió a verse como reflejo._

 _-Justo a tiempo-Dijo Corey._

 _-Si-Dijo Laney algo triste._

 _-no te preocupes solo falta un mes para que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Corey._

 _-Contare los minutos-Dijo Laney._

 _-Yo los segundo-Dijo Corey y ambos se rieron._

 _-Bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana ambos tenemos clase-Dijo Laney._

 _-Claro descansa-Dijo Corey._

 _-Igual-Dijo Laney y ambos se acostaron a dormir._

 _ ***En un lugar desconocido***_

 _Estaba un joven pre adolescente viendo por su ventana como Corey y Laney se despedían y comenzó a fruncir el ceño a notar que Corey estaba feliz pero no una felicidad cualquiera si no una diferente._

 _-Veo que el espejo los ayudara pero si no hago algo se volverá su maldición y ara sufrir más a la chica y no dejare que eso pase ellos dos deben dejar de verse-Dijo el joven con un poco de enojo y tristeza en su rostro._

 ***Al día siguiente***

Corey se despertó e hizo su rutina de siempre para irse a la preparatoria, al llegar a la preparatoria ve que los gemelos no estaban así que se sentó y de repente se le acerca Lenny.

-Hola Riffin-Dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-Hola Nepp ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Corey.

-simple, sé que conoces a una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, aléjate de ella y te lo digo por las buenas para no actuar por las malas-Dijo el chico.

-Y si no quiero-Dijo Corey.

-Mejor no me retes-Dijo Lenny yéndose.

-¿Qué carajo pasa por la cabeza de Nepp?-Se preguntó Corey hacia sí mismo, de repente llegaron los gemelos y también el profesor y la clase continuo.

 **Con Laney.**

Laney estaba en la preparatoria tenía una gran sonrisa pero alguien llamada Carrie quería arruinarla.

-Hola Penn-Dijo Carrie.

-Hola Carrie-Dijo Laney suspiran te.

-me acabas de llamar por mi nombre-Dijo Carrie dudosa.

-Creo que si-Dijo Laney mirando hacia la venta y sonriendo.

-¿Estás enferma?-Preguntó Carrie.

-Si sentirse bien es estar enfermo entonces si-Dijo Laney.

-Yo mejor me voy, esto me parece extraño-Dijo Carrie yéndose.

Laney seguía sonriendo y así paso todo el día hasta que se tuvo que ir a casa y al llegar encuentra a su padre y a su hermana haciendo la cena.

-Hola Mica, hola papá-Dijo Laney y Mica corrió hacia ella.

-Hola Laney-Dijo Mica abrazándola.

-Hola hija-Dijo su padre.

-Papá no crees que Mica ya debería estar dormida-Preguntó Laney.

-Si hija es que dijo que quería que la acostaras tu-Dijo el señor Penn.

-muy bien vamos a cenar y mica se ira a dormir-Dijo Laney y se sentaron a cenar.

Después de la cena Laney subió con su hermanita, la cambio y la acostó.

-Laney-Dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de su hermana.

-¿Tú crees que mamá vuelva?-Preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé pero, lo que sé es que tu mi papá y yo estamos junto y que tu jamás vas a tener falta de amor-Dijo Laney y la niña la abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho-Dijo Mica.

-Yo también, ahora duerme te-Dijo Laney.

-Sí, descansa-Dijo la niña y se quedó dormida.

Laney apaga la luz y sale del cuarto hacia el suyo.

 **Un mes después.**

Había pasado un mes era de noche cierto peli-azul se dio cuenta que tenía cierto sentimiento por una pequeña pelirroja a la cual veía todo los día, ya se había cumplido un mes y tal vez si tenía algo de suerte se quedaría con ella dos día o lo que durada el porta abierto ya que sus padres viajaría y su hermana, ni le prestaba atención.

Esa noche Laney se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo viendo que la luna estaba hermosa, distraída alguien entro y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que se sobresaltara y agarrara al extraño sujeto tirándolo al piso y poniéndose en guardia para evitar otra sorpresa, pero bajo la guardia al ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que su querido amigo peli-azul el cual quería tanto.

-Lo siento Corey-Dijo Laney algo apenada.

.-No te preocupes, la culpa es mía-Dijo Corey.

-Ven te ayudo a levantarte-Dijo Laney ayudando a Corey.

Una vez estado el peli-azul de pie ambos jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente y solo se separaron unos pocos centímetros.

-la espera valió-Dijo Laney.

-no sabes cuánto espere para hacer esto-Dijo Corey y Laney lo mira confundida pero luego abrió los ojo como plato al sentir los labios del peli-azul sobre los suyos, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y correspondió el beso.

El beso era suave, pero intenso y cada roca estaba cargado de pasión y amor y ambos jóvenes no quería separarse el uno del otro pero algo llamado oxigeno quiso interrumpirlos, haciendo que se separaran.

-Laney, tú me gustas-Dijo Corey y esperando una respuesta de la pelirroja pero ella simplemente lo beso, Corey disfrutaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Laney sabiendo que sus sentimientos era correspondidos.

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola chica aquí está el capítulo de hoy creo que es el más importante en la historia así espero que lo disfruten adiós…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Lo jóvenes dejaron de besarse, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la falta de aire, un poco incomodos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el peli-azul nervioso que se rascaba la nuca quiso romperlo pero le costaba encontrar las palabras o la frase que iría a decir.

-Oye Laney-Dijo el pelia-zul un poco nervios incluso sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

-Di me-Dijo Laney viendo a Corey e igual que él sus mejillas estaban increíblemente rojas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo Corey tomando ambas manos de Laney mientras la veía a sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuro.

-Si-Dijo Laney y Corey le dio un beso pero apenas era un rose de labios.

En eso entro la hermana pequeña de Laney, Mica que entro llorando y Laney se dirigió hacia ella y la carga en sus brazos, mientras que pequeña ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Laney y chupándose el dedo para calmarse, mientras que Corey solo observaba.

-Mica ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Laney.

-Tuve una pesadilla-Dijo la pequeña y en eso se acercó a Corey y la niña se sorprendió.

Laney se da cuenta que su pequeña hermana se había percatado del chico en su habitación que ahora era su novio y posiblemente el único que amaría.

-Mica, él es Corey un amigo-Dijo Laney mintiendo sobre que era su amigo para que no hiciera tantas preguntas.

-Hola-Dijo Mica que ya había dejado de llorar y que aún estaba en brazos de Laney.

-Hola Mica-Dijo Corey extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo, mientras que Mica hace lo mismo para terminar en un apretón de manos.

-Laney ¿me cantas para poderme dormir?-Pregunta la niña.

-Claro Mica, vamos a tu cuarto-Dijo Laney.

-No quiero Dormir contigo-Dijo La pequeña abrazándola.

-Está bien-Dijo Laney.

Corey aún seguía mirando la escena, estaba muy concentrado en como Laney se ocupada de Mica lo cual ha Corey le parecía demasiado tierno, Laney acuesta a la niña en la cama y se sienta a su lado en la parte izquierda.

-Oye Corey ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?-Preguntó la pequeña y Corey se sentó a lado de ella en el lado derecho haciendo que Mica quedara en el centro y la miro con dulzura.

-Pues nos conocimos, hace algunos meses por el parque-Dijo Corey claro mintiendo le a la pequeña ya que no podía contarle la historia que se conocieron por el espejo.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí, ahora te cantare para que te duermas ¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?-Preguntó Laney.

 **continuara.**

 **hola chicos lamento la tardanza pero digamos que he pasado una semana entera sin computadora no podía actualizar has** t **a ahora eso fue lo poco que pude escribir adiós - por cier** t **o empece clases no podre actualizar** t **odos los días solo los sábados domingo**


End file.
